


The Key

by captainamergirl



Series: GH: Girl on Girl [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A secret rendezvous.





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at the 1 Million Words challenge community on LiveJournal. I hope it turned out okay! Enjoy.

** The Key **  
  
The sharp points of her high heels sink deep into the thick dusting of snow on the ground the second she slips out of the kitchen, closing the door with the soft, most careful _click_ she can manage. She tries to wrench her feet free and only succeeds in nearly flinging herself to the hard ground in the process. She catches herself on a nearby tree, sustaining scrapes on her bare palms. Her fingers burn from the contact and from the icy cold. She should not have left her gloves back inside.  
  
She instinctively looks towards the manse. The whole of Wyndmere is lit up for the holiday tonight. She knows she should be in there; ensconced by the warmth of the fireplace, singing old familiar Christmas carols with her friends and family, and drinking hot apple cider. She knows she’s a fool to be wandering the eerie, dark bluffs on Spoon Island alone in the darkness and yet … The key .... It seems to sear her skin where it rests against her breasts like a promise, tucked inside the lining of her bra.  
  
The key offers … Temptation… Beyond reason and understanding. It offers … uncertainty too. Going back inside to the party with all of her friends and family, to what’s familiar, and accepted, and safe; that has a certain appeal too. But the key … It calls to her. It offers her freedom somehow, metaphorically and literally, unlocking a world she’d only ever dreamt about.  
  
Elizabeth takes one last look at the grand estate. She can hear laughter and merrymaking going on inside. She knows she should be inside there. That she’s expected to be there. But her heart… It cries out for something more, for a taste of the unknown, for the realization of her quietest, most secret fantasies...  
  
She reaches down and grabs for her shoes. She gathers them up, mud-caked as they are, and runs as fast as she can to the little abandoned gardener's cottage at the back of the property. _Please be waiting for me,_ Elizabeth silently prays. _Please, please still be waiting for me. I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you._  
  
Navigating as best as she can in the half-moonlight, she finally makes it to the cottage door. Hand sliding along her chest, feeling a little silly, she pulls the old-fashioned, grooved brass key from her bra. She fits it into the lock. She pushes back the door. Only when she sees the other girl sitting cross-legged on the old trundle bed does she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
  
_“Sam,”_ she says, her voice high.  
  
“Hey, Elizabeth,” Sam says. “Come on in.” Her dark eyes are smoky and her voice husky. She climbs off the bed and moves to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sucks in another shaky breath. Sam reaches for her hands and turns them palms-up.  
  
“Are you okay? Your fingers… They’re bloody.”  
  
“Oh… Are they?” Elizabeth blinks. “Yes, I had a mishap… With a tree.” She feels so dumb. She does. She wants to say something cool, something sexy, but she can’t think of a single thing. Instead she realizes she’s bleeding all over Sam’s shirt. “Oh god, I’m sorry! Your shirt-”  
  
“It’s okay,” Sam says with a smirk. “I have like twenty more of these white shirts.”  
  
“Oh okay,” Liz says. And Elizabeth thinks how Sam wears those twenty white shirts better than anyone ever could.  
  
“Let’s get your hands fixed up, okay?” Sam says. “There should be a first aid kit or something under the bathroom sink. Come on.”  
  
Elizabeth dutifully follows Sam to the bathroom. It’s very tiny. There’s barely enough room to turn around in. Elizabeth can smell Sam’s jasmine perfume. It drives her insane. They’re so close. Close enough to -  
  
Elizabeth jumps as Sam is taking her hand again, dousing it with rubbing alcohol. “Sorry,” Sam says. “Don’t want these cuts to get infected.”  
  
“I must sound like such a baby...”  
  
“You’re not… You’re all woman,” Sam says with a wink and Elizabeth shivers in spite of herself. She’s seventeen and she’s never really kissed anyone, let alone another woman. Is she going to become a real woman herself tonight, in every sense of the word? She hopes so. God, does she ever hope so.  
  
Sam finishes bandaging and cleaning her cuts and Elizabeth misses her touch acutely. “Want something to drink?” Sam asks as they walk back into the main room. Elizabeth eyes the bed but tries not to make it too obvious.  
  
“Yes. Sure.”  
  
“What’s your pleasure?”  
  
“I don’t know… A soda?”  
  
Sam smiles. “I’ve got a wine cooler. Will that do?”  
  
“Sure.” Elizabeth blushes. She really does seem like such a baby.  
  
Sam grabs two wine coolers from the mini-refrigerator and they sit on the bed. There’s nowhere else to sit anyway and she’s glad for that. They are huddled close and Elizabeth’s heart is pounding in her chest like a kick-drum. She pops the top on her wine cooler and downs it. It burns and leaves her feeling light-headed. She coughs and Sam touches her arm. “Easy, tiger,” she says. “You don’t want to drink that too fast.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Good point.”  
  
“God knows, hangovers suck.”  
  
“Have you ever had a hangover before?”  
  
“Yes, a lot of them.”  
  
Elizabeth stares at Sam questioningly. “What - does that surprise you?” Sam asks. She shifts uncomfortably. “I am… I’m not like you, Liz. I’m different … I’ve been drinking since I was five.”  
  
_“Five?”_  
  
“Yeah… Cody… My dick of an adoptive father … He tricked me a few times … Told me he was giving me Kool-aid when it was really wine. I tried spitting it out, but he made me you know, Hoover it anyway. Not my finest hour.”  
  
“Sam, that sounds … He sounds awful.”  
  
“He was.”  
  
“Are you glad you came to Port Charles to live with the Cassadines then?”  
  
Sam shrugs. “I guess … They’ve taken some getting used to… They’re strict. It’s hard… I feel like I don’t fit in… Like I’m some kind of prodigal like, freak of nature or something…”  
  
“That’s not true, Sam.”  
  
“No, it is.”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“There’s only one person here who hasn’t made me feel like a total loser… And that’s you, Liz.”  
  
Liz smiled shyly. “Well, Sam, I really… I really like you.”  
  
“I like you too...I mean… Even though, we’re totally different people. In another lifetime, we’d probably be bitter enemies -”  
  
“Well in this lifetime, I am so glad we’re not,” Elizabeth said. She twisted the top on her wine cooler around and around and around. _“Sam?”_  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Will you kiss me now?”  
  
“I was hoping you’d ask me to do that,” Sam admits. She puts her drink aside and then reaches for Liz’s as well. She puts it on the nearby bedside table and inches closer to Liz. Liz licks her lips which feel suddenly very dry. She traces the curve of Sam’s beautiful face with her eyes as Sam brings her face closer.  
  
Sam runs her fingers through Elizabeth’s wavy chestnut locks. She knots her fingers around a fistful of Elizabeth’s hair and tugs Elizabeth still closer. Their bodies collide and they stare at each other for a long moment. A hushed silence falls over the room. Elizabeth listens to the rhythmic sound of their breathing. Then Sam is slowly dropping her head and pressing her lips to Elizabeth’s. Elizabeth feels warmth spreading from her mouth all throughout her face and body. Sam’s tongue snakes past her lips. Elizabeth moans and Sam deepens the kiss. Elizabeth feels every fiber in her body, every neuron, firing heat through her. She is no longer cold or shivering from her dash through the snow. Her body is aflame. Sam is stoking the embers of her desire until they are a raging inferno.  
  
Elizabeth bravely pulls Sam still closer; pulls her right onto her lap. Sam straddles her. Elizabeth mewls as Sam runs her fingers along Elizabeth’s left hip. Right about now, she _should_ be wanting to slow things down, but she doesn’t want to slow down. Not at all. In that moment, she knows she loves Sam. Correction: she knows she’s _in_ love with Sam. She has been since the first moment she saw her, when Sam shuffled into their homeroom and Nikolas he introduced her to their class as his newfound cousin.  
  
They kiss for a long time until Elizabeth’s lips feel puffy and swollen. Eventually they fall back onto the bed and just stare at each other. There’s a kind of wonder in their expressions. Sam arches up on an elbow. “You’re beautiful, Liz,” Sam whispers huskily.  
  
“You are too,” Elizabeth says.  
  
“Thanks, but-”  
  
“No, you are. Don’t you see it?”  
  
Sam studies Elizabeth’s face, looks deep into her eyes and then nods. “I’ve heard it before. Lots of people have said it, lots of people who said it to get things from me; sometimes even things I didn’t want to give, but you… When you say it… I believe it. Thank you, Elizabeth.”  
  
“Of course, Sam.” Elizabeth kisses her again. Sam’s hands move to Elizabeth’s stomach, snaking upwards to her chest. Elizabeth gasps wantonly as Sam’s fingers find her nipples.  
  
“Do you want me to-” Sam lets the question linger. Elizabeth nods eagerly.  
  
“Oh yes. Please, Sam, please.”  
  
Sam doesn’t speak as she begins to knead Elizabeth’s nipples until they are hard points, protruding out in front of her. Sam leans over and captures one with her lips. Elizabeth screams in pleasure as Sam licks her through the material of her clothing. Elizabeth’s whole body feels alive; hyper-sensitive. She longs for Sam to touch her down there too, but she doesn’t know how to ask. She doesn’t think she can.  
  
Sam seems to read her mind though. That’s how in synch they are. Sam licks her breasts once more and then moves her hand to Elizabeth’s skirt. She slowly lifts the hem, bunching the material up around Elizabeth’s lean hips. Elizabeth bucks on the bed in anticipation. She feels so wet down there. Will Sam notice? She’s both hopeful and afraid of Sam noticing.  
  
Sam slowly traces the curve of Elizabeth’s bare hip. She slips a finger into the waistband of Elizabeth’s pretty pink panties. Elizabeth’s breath hitches in her throat. “Oh god, Sam,” she says. “I’m so -”  
  
“What? Say it.”  
  
“I’m so horny!” Elizabeth gasps. “Please. Please touch me.”  
  
“Your wish,” Sam says, “is my command.” She is then peeling Elizabeth’s panties down with one expertly hooked finger. She sets them at the end of the bed and stares at Elizabeth’s pink sex for a moment before she is touching Elizabeth. Elizabeth arches off the bed the moment Sam’s fingers graze the curls between her thighs. She screams out in wanton pleasure. Sam chuckles. “I’m just getting started, baby. Be patient.”  
  
Elizabeth smiles. “But, Sam, it’s so… erotic.”  
  
“Just wait till you see what’s cumming.” Elizabeth blushes at Sam’s wording. She’s half-naked but Sam still manages to make her blush. Go figure.  
  
Sam looks at her. “You’re cute when you get all red in the face.”  
  
Elizabeth grins. “Thanks… Now about what you were going to do…”  
  
“Eager…” Sam laughs. She strokes the inside of Elizabeth’s thighs and Elizabeth twists on the bed, jerking her whole body in excitement. “I am going to sit on your legs if you don’t hold still.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” The anticipation, the want of Sam’s touch, is killing her.  
  
Sam finally parts Elizabeth’s pussy lips. She slides her index finger gently into Elizabeth. Elizabeth immediately clenches down around it. “Unnhhh… Unnnhh,” she says as Sam begins to slowly work it in and out of her.  
  
“You like that, Lizzie?”  
  
“Oh … Uhnnnn….” Elizabeth mewls. “Yes… Oh yessss!”  
  
Sam picks up the rhythm of her finger-thrusts. Elizabeth moves in time with the thrusts. She rocks wantonly against Sam’s hand. Sam smiles at her. “Oh, you’re hot when you’re looking at me like that,” Sam says. “I love that expression on your face. I love doing this for you.”  
  
“Can I do it for you too?” Elizabeth asks.  
  
“Sometime… But for now, let’s make sure you cum.”  
  
“Oh… Uhnnnh… Ohmigod! Sam, I’m … I’m cumming!” Elizabeth cries out. “Ohmigod!” Her body rises off the mattress for a moment and then she collapses back down, spent and panting hard. “Fuck!” She screams.  
  
Sam chuckles. “Fuck… Your first fuck.”  
  
“I - I loved it, Sam… I love you,” Elizabeth says. She stares up at Sam. “I do.” She eagerly grabs Sam and wraps her arms around her, drawing her close into an impossibly tight hug. “You don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know, okay? I love you and not even because you just made me cum for the first time… I just love you because you’re you.”  
  
Sam stares at Elizabeth. Her eyes look dewy and she nods. “Hey… I love you too, Elizabeth. I do.”  
  
And then she hugs Elizabeth back equally tightly, and for awhile, they just hold each other. Just that way. Things won’t always be this easy for them, but for now, this moment is perfect. It’s everything.  
  
THE END.


End file.
